


No escape

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, Emperor Darth Vader, Escape, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, I genuinely don't know how to tag this, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Prince Luke Skywalker, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like unnus annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Luke tries to escape from his father, the supreme ruler and Emperor of the Galaxy.He finds himself lost and receives aid from a seemingly kind and trustworthy stranger.But can she be trusted?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Kudos: 101
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just wanted to write some emperor Vader being insanely overprotective of his son and heir
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Kudos/comments are appreciated as always

Luke had done it. He had finally managed to escape from the imperial palace. It had taken months of careful planning and consideration and _force, days of familial interactions_ with his father, the supreme emperor of the galaxy.

Luke shivered as he remembered the stuffy dinners they shared and Vader’s insistence that they spend time with each other outside of training.

Luke despised every second of it.

Vader, that terrible man, may be his father but he was also the murderer who killed his mentor and friend, Ben Kenobi.

Luke would never forgive him.

Vader had taken too much from him. Ben, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, his own _mother for force’s sake!_

But alas, Luke had done it. He had managed to escape and was now running through the underground levels of Coruscant. He couldn’t wait to be back with his sister.

But he was having some difficulties. The biggest problem currently was that he was lost.

He had no clue if he was getting closer to Leia or more lost with every step he took.

Luke had been a moisture farmer and had never visited many city planets like this. The culture shock was massive and he was not used to traipsing around these sketchy roads and sleezy criminals.

Luke made sure to keep his head as he tried to find a place he could stay or a transport to steal. Anything really, he would take anything right about now.

His stomach grumbled loudly suddenly. He blushed in embarrassment as some onlookers heard and snickered at him.

Luke grimaced and rushed to a kiosk selling questionable meats. Luke was down for it but his pockets weren’t.

He had not swiped any credits when he had left. Vader never left any lying around him.

“You don’t need credits when you have me,” his father used to say.

Luke grit his teeth in rage at the memory.

“Are you buying anything or not?” The owner asked him gruffly, obviously annoyed at the young boy holding up his line.

Luke snapped his eyes away from the food to the holo casting that was behind him.

Kriff! It was him. His face was plastered there with a cash prize of one billion credits?!

Luke gasped in shock. Vader was actually insane.

Luke sprinted away from the area as fast as he could. He couldn’t let anyone notice him. He did not want to go back there.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the forearm.

Luke’s panicked gaze looked at the person holding him.

It was a very kind looking and beautiful Togruta woman with very long montrals. She smiled warmly at him.

“Where are you going? Aren’t you going to eat?” She asked softly.

Luke didn’t say anything for a solid moment. He was confused and apprehensive.

“I don’t have any money mam,” He choked out.

The woman’s smile stretched wider before she let him go. She placed her hands on her hip appraising the young boy. “You’re way to polite to be a down worlder.”

Luke tensed. Did this woman know something? “What can I say? My parents taught me well,” He sassed her.

And to his surprise, she had laughed loudly. Then she stopped and eyed him once more. “You’re snippy you know that? Reminds me of someone I once knew.”

Luke nodded. Okay? What else was he supposed to say? It seemed like this woman was in her own little universe.

“Anyway, let’s go eat little one. My treat for the laugh you gave me,” the woman declared as she took his hand and all but dragged him back to the food place.

Luke gawked at her as he stood there next to her. She ordered perfectly, like she was a regular. Did she grow up here?

“Here you go, young one, eat up,” she said as she handed him the cooked meat wrapped in a shell.

He studied it warily. “Did you grow up here?” he pondered as the woman bit into her own snack.

She looked as him and Luke swore he saw deep sadness and regret in her eyes. As if she was living in constant pain.

But as quickly as he saw it, the sooner is disappeared. “Yes, I grew up here in Coruscant. I was on the upper levels though.”

Luke looked taken aback. The woman must have been really wealthy and influential to be able to live on the surface. What in the force was she doing living down here like a rat?

“What are you doing in the underworld then?” he asked bluntly. Luke had never been good at disguising his desires and motives.

“I…it’s not safe for me up there anymore…”She trailed off and began to walk into a darker, narrower alleyway leaving him behind.

Luke without second though began to follow her.

“Why not?” he asked pryingly.

“You see, I was a jedi before,” she answered as she turned to look at him through the shadows

Luke’s eyes widened in shock and awe. “You’re a jedi?!”He exclaimed.

She immediately shushed him. “Shhhh! Are you trying to get me killed?”

“Sorry but you are one right?” she excitedly asked.

She nodded.

Luke beamed at her happily. Wow! He finally met another Jedi. This was great. Perhaps he could convince her t train him.

“Now eat your food. Don’t want you wasting my credits on cold meat,” she told him.

Luke nodded and took a bite. It was pretty good, he thought to himself. Good considering, he didn’t know exactly what he was eating.

“So, are you part of the rebellion? I was too you know,” he told her as he continued to eat.

The woman grimaced. “No…not anymore,” she whispered sadly.

Luke cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Then Luke began to feel really tried. Like he had spent the whole day farming and his body was shutting down from fatigue.

“I..I don’t feel so……”She stumbled forward into her “..Good.”

The woman held him in her arms and stroked his hair softly. “I’m sorry Luke. But I need to this. I hope you’ll forgive me one day.”

And before Luke fully lost consciousness, he recalled that he had never told her his name.

* * *

“He’s fine Anakin. I just gave him a little sedative. He’ll wake up soon,” the woman said rationally to a man who was not having it.

“How do I know that, huh? How do I know that I can even trust you after you betrayed me and ran off to that kriffing rebel alliance?!”his father shouted at the woman.

Luke stirred as he came to on a very soft cushion.

“I brought your son back to you Anakin! Do you think that’s what a rebel member will do?” She yelled at him fiercely.

Luke groaned. His head felt heavy but he forced himself to sit up. He opened his eyes slowly to find his father running towards him for an embrace. Luke stared at the guilty looking Togruta woman standing behind him.

His father pulled away and cradled his face, worriedly. “Are you alright Luke? They did not hurt you did they? Tell me if they did, I’ll have them killed right now.”

Luke shook his head no without a word. “W-what am I doing here? I don’t want to be here.”

His father looked upset then. Kriff, Luke had gotten him upset again.

“You ran Luke. Ran away from me! Why would you do that?” he yelled at his sin enraged as glared down at him.

Luke did not say anything to him. His father was probably expecting some sort of apology from him. He was not getting one from Luke that was sure.

Luke continued to glare at the Togruta who had betrayed him.

Vader seemed to notice as he too looked at her.

“I don’t like it when my family leaves me, Luke. You should know that by now,” he said stonily as he walked towards the woman. “Ahsoka here knows that too, don’t you snips?”

The woman winced and nodded. She looked quite pitiful at that moment. But Luke did not want to feel pity for that woman who dragged him back to his prison.

“Ahsoka here was my padawan Luke. Obi-wan and I trained her well,” he said calmly.

Luke looed at them apprehensively. That could not be true. Ben didn’t…

“Then she left the Order…left **me** , came back for a bit and then she left again as the empire was rising. She chose to join the alliance but as you can tell, that did not work out quite like she expected it to,” Anakin snickered and sneered at his padawan. “I made sure to punish her accordingly.”

Ahsoka looked away from him. “I’m sorry Luke,” she apologized softly. “I had no choice.”

Vader laughed cruelly. “You’ve gotten your pardon, Ahsoka. You don’t need to butter up the prince anymore.”

Luke swallowed hard as she left the room after shooting him one last apologetic pitiful look.

He felt like crying. He knew his father would tighten security even more than it already was. Escape would be near impossible.

Luke didn’t even realize that tears had started streaming down his face.

His father wiped them away tenderly. “Hush Luke…everything will be okay. I promise.”

Luke shook his head no and berated himself internally. He was such an idiot. He would never be able to escape now.

He would be stuck here forever with his possessive father and nothing else he truly cared about.

“But you must learn that your actions have consequences, Luke. You’re punishment begins tomorrow,” His father warmed him as he held him tightly.

Luke sniffled and cursed Ahsoka in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
